When Nasy Minds Get Togther
by Jeshikah
Summary: Pan... and Gohan?! OMG, What the crap is going on?!?!
1. Pan's evil Plan

When Nasty Minds Get Together  
By Videl & Mirai Pan  
-----  
  
Pan sat in the field of flowers dreaming about when she was older and getting married, but she never found the right guy. She went out with many guys. None seemed to work out, and then there was Trunks. Pan loved him, but he was just too old and too busy with him-self to worry about anyone. Then there was Goten, she was always attracted to him but never showed it for obvious reasons. But still all her thoughts went back to Trunks, she could never stop thinking of him. Did he think of her? 

She stood up and glanced over the field. It was such a beautiful day. The wind blew by and brushed her hair out of her face. Pan look up into the sky and smiled. Then she thought of him. Tall, black hair, strong, and a cute butt all in one. "Oh Gohan." Pan said out loud. Then she thought of the evil bitch Videl! Who was drooling all over her Gohan! The fact didn't even come to her that this was her dad she was thinking about. "Now only to get that mean egotistical hoe away from my Gohan!" She said and ran her fingers through her hair. "But how? He can't really love that woman can he? No of coarse not!" she closed her eyes and fell back onto the ground, causing a loud thud when she hit a rock. She didn't even seem to notice it or feel any pain. "I got it!!!!" Pan cried as she jumped to her feet. "I know the perfect way to get that chicken head away from my love!" Pan said with an evil smirk on her face. 

She ½ ran ½ flew home where that evil mean witch Videl was cooking dinner. Pan stepped inside and walked into the kitchen with good smells filling the air. "Hello Pan-Chan!" Videl said with a smile. "Uh I have some bad news for you...." Pan said and looked towards the ground. Videl took the pot off the stove and set it on the counter. "What's wrong Pan Chan?" Pan had a grin on her face, the reason she was looking at the ground, she struggled to stop, but when she did she look up at Videl, who looked at bit worried at the moment. "Well... you see... oh you better sit down for this one." Videl glanced at pan oddly then sat down in the chair at the table. "Well... I kind of saw Gohan..." she stopped. "Oh never mind..." pan started to turn hoping Videl would stop her so her 'plan' didn't fail. "Wait! Pan... you saw Gohan..." Videl made a gesture as if telling pan to continue. "I saw him downtown kissing this blonde bimbo looking girl!" Pan through her hands over her mouth after the words flew out. Under her hands she hid a smirk. Videl went pail and started to cry. "Maybe you should go down there and put that man in his place!" Pan said uncovering her mouth. "Your right!" Videl said standing up and whipping tear from her eyes. Pan smiled as Videl hugged her. "Good Luck!" Pan said waving to Videl who was already out the door. "You'll need it." Pan said under her breath. 

Pan let out a low laugh and ran out the back door immediately flying off to find Gohan, and to meet her friend   
Sariki. She spotted her Gohan and landed next to him. "Hi Panny Chan" Gohan said as he greeted her. "Hey can you come with me?" Pan asked "Sure where to?" Gohan asked without any further words spoken Pan grabbed Gohan's hand and ran down the street to the Four Star Cafe where Sariki was waiting for pan. Pan spotted her and sat down at the table with her. "Oh hi Sariki, nice to see you again." Gohan said as the sat down. Sariki was a very attractive woman with long golden blonde hair, perfect for her plan. Pan grinned that evil smile of hers, much resembling that of Vegeta's when he was Majin. "I need... the bathroom." Pan jumped up and ran away as she felt Videl's ki coming closer. Pan ran to the bathroom leaving her friend and Gohan alone at the table. Pan knew Sariki flirted with everyone, so her and Gohan got off to a 'perfect' start. 

Videl came in and threw open the door and ran to the table and dragged Sariki outside. "Videl what are you   
doing?!" Gohan cried and jumped from his seat. "I'll deal with you next!" Videl yelled dragging the now screaming Sariki from the Café. 

Pan smirked and walked over to Gohan and took his hand. "I know a place where we can hide." Pan smiled to her victim. Pan was laughing like crazy on the inside. And now Gohan and Pan where off to be 'alone' hiding from the evil monstrous screaming bitch from hell! The found there way through the back door and out and the back all into a small department store. Gohan rubbed his head. "What's wrong?" Pan asked. "I got this splitting headache." Complained Gohan. Pan smiled to him and ran to get some pills for him. Pan grabbed something more then Advil, horn drugs. Pan came back with the pills and a cup of water. She had already taken two pills out and handed them with the water over to Gohan, who took them without asking what they were. "Better yet?" Pan asked with that same grin as before, only a little more seductive looking. Gohan smiled and felt more then a little weird. He looked Pan up and down and stopped at the same place on her body. "I think we should go home and watch a movie." Gohan said returning Pan's grin. "Whatever you say, babe." Pan said as she felt Gohan's hand slip over her shoulder and down to her butt. They took off into the sky not caring if   
anyone saw them. 

They quickly found them-selves on the couch kissing heavily. Pan ran her hands over Gohan chest, feeling ever muscle on his stomach. Pan pressed Gohan back a bit "What about that movie?" Pan asked smiling that same old smile. Gohan threw a smile back at her. "Why don't we just make our own?" Gohan kissed her again, longer and deeper as he pressed his body against her. "I like that idea!" Pan said kissing him back slower. She pulled off his pants and felt around for the old tail spot and when she found it she pressed and rubbed it making Gohan ache for her more. Gohan bite Pan's neck hard making her his' forever. Something he failed to do with Videl. Pan didn't feel it but returned the bite into his neck making him bleed and pull off her shirt. Pan kissed his neck, gently licking up the blood that flowed out from the small wound as she ran her hands up his shirt, motioning for him to remove it, and he did. Gohan placed his hands around her back, tugging at the snap an her bra and removed it as it came undone. He rubbed her breasts as their kisses continued. Gohan slowly trailed them downwards from her lips to her neck, from her neck to he her breasts, gently nipping at them with his teeth. It sank in what Pan was doing. "Ewwww you sick bastard get off me! You're my dad! Someone help me!!" Pan screamed louder and louder. Gohan started to fade and so did everything around them. 

Pan sat up in bed and looked at her clock, it was 3 am and she had a date with Trunks at 12 am. Gohan ran in with Videl. "Panny what's wrong?!" Gohan asked worried. "Your sick!! Stay away! Mom!!" Pan cried putting the covers her head. "Pan did you have a nightmare?" Asked Videl as she sat next to Pan on the bed. "Yeah the worst one ever!" Pan said laying back in her bed. "If only Gohan had been Trunks" Pan thought to her-self and fell back off to sleep smiling. 

~The End~ 

  



	2. To add more, or not to add more That is ...

Ok! I just got an idea. (It's after midnight and my family is insane, isn't thanksgiving great? Lol)  
  
Anywayz, I want to make this story into a compilation of weird dirty short anime related fics. If anyone is interested in doing this with me please e- mail me at videl606@hotmail.com  
  
BTW I need your input people!! How am I supposed to continue if I don't know what the hell you want!  
  
-Videl 


End file.
